


За порог

by Leytenator



Category: Bas Lag - China Miéville, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Body Modification, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Ты никогда не знаешь, что ждет тебя за дверью, пока не сделаешь первый шаг.





	За порог

Шанкелл опалял лицо раскаленным воздухом, обжигал легкие и глотку, забивал их песком даже ночью, когда ветер стихал и зажигались факелы, освещавшие арену.

Шоичи закашлялся и утер рот. Обратного пути не было. Разница была только в том, что позади, дома, его ждала мучительная и долгая смерть, впереди — она же, не менее страшная, но, он надеялся, быстрая. Или же победа. Может быть.

Он стиснул кулаки и приготовился шагнуть, когда ему на плечо легла тяжелая рука. Шоичи вскинулся, дернув головой так резко, что хрустнули позвонки и потемнело в глазах. Зрители на трибунах вяло перекрикивались, делать ставки никто не торопился.

— Так не пойдет, — хрипло пробормотал один из распорядителей. — Они хотят зрелища. Кто пустил тебя на арену?

Шоичи нервно мотнул головой куда-то вправо, где стоял Гинц, взявший все его деньги взамен на возможность для Шоичи сдохнуть на этой площадке для боев. Или победить. Может быть...  
Гинца, разумеется, и след простыл.

Распорядитель нахмурил брови и бросил через плечо:

— Будете выступать парой. Иначе от тебя мокрое место в два счета останется.

Шоичи хотел было возразить: в случае победы выигрыш пришлось бы делить на двоих, но поперхнулся словами, заслышав радостный рев, с которым встречали его напарника.

Он обернулся и вздрогнул.

Это был переделанный.

Шоичи не сразу даже это понял: в первую секунду показалось, что у незнакомца со светлыми волосами и белой кожей, не тронутой шанкеллским солнцем, заткнут за ухо цветок на длинном стебле, щекочущий щеку.

Переделанный повернулся, приветствуя зрителей, и Шоичи увидел, что цветок рос прямо из его скулы — насыщенно-фиолетовая орхидея с колышущимися в безветренном воздухе мясистыми лепестками.

Шоичи похолодел.

Напарник приблизился к нему и улыбнулся. На нем были драные штаны и ботинки, с плеч спадал широкий серый плащ, в который можно было завернуться несколько раз.

— Она ядовитая? — Шоичи ткнул пальцем в цветок и тут же убрал руку, испугавшись собственной грубости.

Он мысленно одернул себя — мало ли, может этот странный человек сам заплатил за переделку, а не подвергся ей, как большинство, в лабораториях для заключенных. В конце концов, у обычных переделанных все изменения сводились к вещам уродующим или приносящим пользу обществу — в зависимости от того, какова была тяжесть преступления. И настроение судьи.

— Хочешь потрогать? Не бойся. — Тот подошел к нему вплотную и улыбнулся. Голос у него был тихий и мягкий, и от этого звука у Шоичи пробежал мороз по коже. Он быстро замотал головой. — Жаль. Она не ядовитая, вовсе нет. Как тебя зовут?

— Шоичи, — пробормотал он, нервно поглядывая на противоположный конец арены. Его — их сегодняшний соперник так и не появился.

— Меня зовут Бьякуран. Не бойся меня, — повторил переделанный и легко сбросил плащ.

Публика взвыла. Шоичи распахнул глаза, не зная, как дышать. На спине у Бьякурана были сложены два огромных белых крыла. Он расправил их, взмахнул, подняв пыль и песок с арены — и поднялся в воздух.

— А что ты можешь, Шоичи? — ласково спросил он, не глядя на него и посылая ленивые улыбки зрителям.

— Я... быстро шагаю, — ответил Шоичи, и Бьякуран перевел взгляд на него.

— Тогда сегодня постарайся быстро бегать. Вон наши соперники. — Он кивнул на противоположный конец арены и в несколько мощных взмахов преодолел расстояние до ее центра.

Шоичи похолодел. К ним приближался не один — два бойца, оба с тяжелым оружием в руках.

Бьякуран, зависший в воздухе, обернулся, и Шоичи поспешил за ним.

Будь что будет.

— Нехрен выставлять нас кретинами, понял? Вас двое — и нас двое, вы, падаль, — пролаял один из бойцов и сплюнул на песок.

Бьякуран весело рассмеялся над его головой.

Раздался удар гонга.

Будь что будет.

Шоичи сделал глубокий вдох — и шагнул.

***

Бьякуран закончил пересчитывать деньги, посмотрел на две кучки грязных банкнот, покачал головой, засунул одну себе в карман и взглянул на Шоичи. 

— Рассказывай, — велел он.

Шоичи уставился на носки своих ботинок, покрытых чужой запекшейся кровью.

— Мне... мне надо идти, правда. Я устал. Извини. Очень хочется есть и пить...

— Идем, — Бьякуран легко поднялся на ноги, схватил со стола оставшиеся деньги и протиснулся мимо застывшего Шоичи к двери крохотной комнаты, где им позволили наскоро умыться. Все почести — победителям. 

— Отдай, пожалуйста, — вяло возмутился совершенно вымотанный схваткой Шоичи.

Бьякуран помахал смятыми банкнотами в воздухе.

— Расскажешь — все отдам. Ну же, идем скорее, Шо-чан. Я даже угощу тебя ужином.

Шоичи поплелся за ним, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас у него не хватит сил даже на то, чтобы выхватить деньги из чужого кулака, не то что на еще один переход.

— Почему ты меня так называешь? — пробормотал он, отодвигая от себя опустевшую, наконец, тарелку. После еды клонило в сон.

— Мне так больше нравится, Шо-чан. Ты мне нравишься. — Бьякуран поставил локти на стол и пристроил подбородок на переплетенных пальцах. Орхидея медленно смыкала лепестки. Видимо, тоже устала и хотела спать.

— Ее не надо полить?

Бьякуран рассмеялся, откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Не волнуйся, она сама о себе может позаботится. Она — часть меня. Что с ней сделается? Рассказывай, Шо-чан. Ну же. Как ты это сделал? Это магия? Я так и подумал, когда тебя увидел. Ну, согласись, было бы странно, если бы на арену вышел обычный парень без всяких способностей, верно?

— Я не маг, — ответил Шоичи и нахмурился от того, как загорелись глаза Бьякурана. — Я... — Он осторожно посмотрел по сторонам.

— Просто страшно серьезный и таинственный тип. Где ты живешь? Идем, я провожу тебя до дома, а то ты свалишься под стол и уснешь прямо сейчас.

Когда они дошли до каморки, которую снимал Шоичи на задворках города, уже рассвело. Бьякуран без приглашения проскользнул внутрь, стоило Шоичи только открыть дверь, прошелся по комнате, сел на продавленный матрас. Поерзал и полез под него.

— Не надо! — сдавленно вскрикнул Шоичи, но Бьякуран уже вытащил из прорехи в выцветшей ткани аккуратно сложенные бумаги.

Пробежал глазами формулы и поднял на него взгляд, не предвещавший ничего хорошего. 

В нем была ликующая, неудержимая радость.

— Параллельные миры? — прошептал он и уставился на Шоичи во все глаза. Надежда на сон медленно таяла в утреннем воздухе. — Шо-чан, ты ученый?

— Я беглец, — пробормотал Шоичи, опускаясь рядом с ним на матрас. Забрал бумаги и мрачно уставился на них. Как он смог прочесть их? — И преступник.

— Расскажи, — в который раз упрямо попросил Бьякуран и заглянул ему в лицо. — Обо всем по порядку. Сначала — как ты сражался сегодня?

Шоичи помолчал, а потом выложил ему все. Это было полным безрассудством, но, видимо, после месяцев скитаний он совсем потерял голову. А может быть, после сегодняшней победы — первой за долгое время — наконец почувствовал в себе достаточно силы.

Когда Шоичи шагнул в параллельный пласт, мир сразу посерел и потерял резкость, стал плоским, как рисунок на дешевой бумаге. Его противник замотал головой, пытаясь понять, куда тот делся, а Шоичи медленно ступал, обливаясь потом и ощущая спиной холод. Надолго его не хватило, и он вернулся обратно через пару минут, сдерживая подступающую к горлу тошноту. Боец резко обернулся, и парящему в воздухе Бьякурану этого хватило, чтобы обрушиться на него и ударить быстро и метко — в какую-то точку на виске, Шоичи толком даже не понял куда. Он стоял и хлопал глазами, пока тяжелое тело медленно оседало на песок, выблевывая окрашенную кровью желчь на его ботинки. Второй боец был в паре шагов; он бросился на Шоичи, и тот собрал все силы, чтобы сделать еще один шаг. Перед глазами все плыло, звуки и цвета исчезли, только гулко шумела в ушах кровь. Шоичи стало страшно. Так глубоко он заходил всего пару раз, в минуты крайнего отчаяния, и никогда не мог продержаться дольше нескольких секунд. 

Боец оскалился, запрокинул голову и со всей силы запустил тяжелым молотом в парящего над ареной Бьякурана. Тот легко увернулся. Шоичи понял, что его собственные силы подходят к концу, попытался передвинуть ноги — и вывалился на арену чуть ли не на ее конце. Воин понесся к нему, ревя от ярости, а Шоичи сидел на песке, не в силах пошевелиться, и все смотрел на надвигающуюся на него смерть. Два шага. Шаг.

На его горле уже сомкнулись толстые пальцы, когда боец захрипел и изумленно моргнул. 

А потом взмыл в воздух.

Он орал и вырывался, пока Бьякуран поднимал его все выше и выше — так быстро, что у Шоичи закружилась голова.

А потом Бьякуран разжал руки, и тело грузно рухнуло на песок.

Битва была окончена.

— Я не могу ходить по параллельным мирам. Слишком много еще нужно исследований. Практики. Слишком много нужно денег, которых у меня нет. И свободы делать то, что я хочу. Когда я только начал, сама идея казалась безумием. Но я смог сделать шаг — и оказался между мирами, на полпути к цели. Осталась самая малость — научиться шагать достаточно глубоко. Я не успел. — Шоичи, серый от усталости, потер лицо. Бьякуран слушал его, скинув плащ и обняв себя крыльями. — О моих исследованиях узнали. Их сочли перспективными. Потом, когда я рассказал им все, что знал, — он вздрогнул от воспоминаний, — опасными. И я сбежал, оказавшись в розыске. Мне некуда было идти. Я прятался, я выжидал, но не мог больше тратить время. В Шанкелле у них нет власти, но могут быть шпионы. Мне нужны деньги. Очень много денег, чтобы закончить работу. Возможно, сконструировать машину, которая поможет свободно перемещаться. Я заработаю сколько смогу — и уплыву на юг. Туда, где меня не достанет никто. А оттуда...

— В другие миры. — Шоичи посмотрел на Бьякурана. Тот легко поглаживал кончиками пальцев сомкнутые лепестки цветка. Потом повернулся к нему и коснулся ладонью его щеки. — Ты возьмешь меня с собою, Шо-чан? Возьми меня. Пожалуйста. Я спас тебе жизнь, — проговорил он с улыбкой и наклонился к нему близко-близко. Шоичи почувствовал, как сердце в груди начало биться в сорванном рваном ритме. — И я не хочу потерять тебя так быстро после того, как только узнал. Я не хочу отпускать тебя, Шо-чан. Ты — удивительный. Ты самое удивительное, что случалось со мной в жизни. Я помогу тебе заработать столько денег, сколько мы сможем унести. Я пойду за тобой на юг. И дальше.

Он качнулся вперед и коснулся губами его приоткрытого рта, по щеке мягко мазнули прохладные лепестки.

Бьякуран встал, накинул плащ и ушел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь и не сказав ни слова.

Шоичи потрясенно потер дрожащими пальцами горящие губы и закрыл глаза. То, что творилось сейчас с ним, было страшно. И удивительно.

***

— Шо-чан, можно один вопрос? — Бьякуран прижался щекой к его бедру, устроив голову на коленях Шоичи. Тот осторожно опустил руку на сложенные крылья. Они были мягкие и теплые.  
Бьякуран не дождался ответа — впрочем, ему никогда особо не было нужно разрешение Шоичи, чтобы сделать или спросить очередную глупость — и насмешливо произнес:

— А почему ты решил заработать деньги именно так?

Шоичи вздохнул и потер лицо.

— Я не думал, что окажусь здесь. Но деньги, которые я взял в дорогу, закончились быстрее, чем я полагал. Я не мог выдать себя, свои знания, это было слишком рискованно. Мне пришлось сделать остановку в Шанкелле, добираясь на юг. Здесь нельзя заработать ничем другим, кроме боя, уж ты-то прекрасно знаешь. Переводчиком или секретарем, если повезет, пришлось бы трудиться годы, чтобы собрать столько денег, сколько нужно. Продать идею кому-то? Нет. Ни за что. Я думал... — Шоичи нахмурился. — Думал, смогу быстро перемещаться в параллельных пластах мира, выскакивать незаметно, так что противнику будет тяжело сориентироваться. Я думал, — он тяжело вздохнул и закончил едва слышно, — что мне дадут меч. Что каждому, кто выходит на арену, дают оружие. Я смотрел несколько боев, у всех что-то было!

«Какой же я идиот, — подумал Шоичи. — Я и в самом деле был уверен, что ради своих исследований смогу убить кого-то».

— Новичкам никогда не дают оружие, Шо-чан. — Бьякуран зевнул, опалив кожу на животе Шоичи горячим дыханием, сел на постели и потянулся. Кончики его крыльев задрожали, Шоичи глядел на них как завороженный.

— Ты тоже новичок? — недоверчиво спросил он, потянув вниз задравшийся край футболки. 

В комнате Бьякурана, куда тот, не спросив разрешения, перетащил Шоичи вместе с его пожитками на следующий день после их первого боя, было просторно и светло. Гораздо лучше, чем в трущобах, где приходилось коротать дни до этого. Тут было спокойней. Тут было бы просто прекрасно, если бы не Бьякуран с его вопросами и улыбками, на которые невозможно было не ответить.

— Оружие просто не мой стиль, — рассмеялся Бьякуран и взъерошил волосы на макушке Шоичи. — Разве ты до сих пор не убедился, что публика платит за чудо, за зрелище, поэтому и так любит меня? А теперь и тебя, Шо-чан. Я здесь уже третий год, но, клянусь, никогда не видел ничего подобного.

— А ты, — Шоичи запнулся, но решил, что и он имеет право на вопросы, — родом не из этих мест?

— Конечно нет, Шо-чан. Я из столицы, как и ты. Разве где-то еще смогли бы создать столь прекрасную вещицу? — Он легко поднялся с постели и сделал то, от чего у Шоичи всегда перехватывало дух даже во время самого страшного и напряженного боя — улыбнулся и расправил крылья.

— Я все еще не понял про цветок, — нахмурился он. — Если он не ядовит и не может ничем помочь в бою, зачем он тебе?

— Я красивый, Шо-чан? — Бьякуран наклонился и легко погладил его по щеке. — Ну, скажи?  
Шоичи сдавленно кивнул. Кожа в том месте, где ее коснулись чужие пальцы, горела. Бьякуран облизнул губы.

— Орхидея — не для каких-то страшных целей, мой маленький заговорщик. Она для красоты. И крылья — тоже. Тот, кто меня переделал, очень хотел, чтобы я был самым красивым. И только для него, — снова улыбнулся Бьякуран, но от этой улыбки у Шоичи свело спазмом живот.

— Расскажешь? — выдохнул он и тут же добавил: — Если не хочешь, не говори ничего!

Бьякуран сложил крылья за спиной и пожал плечами. Цветок на щеке качнул лепестками, Бьякуран успокоил его мягким прикосновением.

— Все очень просто, Шо-чан, и до ужаса скучно. Каждый сходит с ума по-своему, и от страха — куда быстрее, чем от страсти. Мне везет на любовников из Университета. — Он уселся на стол и поболтал босыми ногами в воздухе, разглядывая Шоичи. — И на их секретные исследования, которые они прячут в слишком ненадежных местах. Я ведь тоже кое-чему учился, Шо-чан, веришь? У тебя ужасный почерк, но разобрать, что было написано на твоих листках, я смог. И на его — тоже. Убивать меня было жаль, очень жаль, поэтому он сам написал на меня донос и сдал полиции, а потом сам взялся за переделку. Сверхурочная работа. Очень похвально. Нельзя было рисковать, Шо-чан, а вдруг я кому-нибудь проболтался бы о его страшно интересном и опасном проекте. Я всегда любил орхидеи, пожалуй, не меньше, чем его. Он помнил это, когда переделывал меня. Он делал это с любовью. Когда я сумел, наконец, избавиться от цепей, что держали меня в его доме, я помнил об этом. И когда убивал его — тоже. Я сделал это с любовью, Шо-чан. 

Шоичи сидел, обхватив себя руками. Его трясло.

— Мы не любовники, — выдавил он из себя, наконец, и поднялся на ноги. Его мутило.

— Ты первый, кому я рассказал об этом, Шо-чан. И единственный. Я никогда не выдам тебя. Никогда не предам. Я слишком хорошо знаю, каково это. Я просто хочу пойти с тобой. Ты веришь мне?  
Шоичи захотелось сбежать отсюда, вернуться в свою каморку и забиться в угол. Он прекрасно знал, что Бьякуран убивает людей на арене, он видел это уже несколько раз во время их боев, но никогда не думал, что тот мог бы убить человека... так.

— Как ты его убил? — тихо спросил он, глядя на Бьякурана. Тот улыбнулся ему широко и ласково.

— Ты уже знаешь ответ, Шо-чан. Поднял его так высоко, как только сумел. И показал, насколько этот мир красив. Он достаточно прекрасен, чтобы умереть за него, правда?

— Пусть другие миры будут не похожи на него, — выдохнул Шоичи, хватаясь непослушными пальцами за ручку двери. — Пусть там не будет этой грязи и крови.

— Ты возьмешь меня с собой, Шо-чан? — донеслось в спину. Шоичи сгорбился и шагнул за порог. 

***

Денег у него скопилось достаточно, а о новом бойце со странной магией уже поползли слухи, поэтому Шоичи собирался уехать, как только сможет. На юг, и еще дальше, через океан, на какие-нибудь острова, может быть, к пиратам Армады — они привечали всех беглецов и особенно — ученых.

Шоичи мутило от всего, что происходило с ним за последние дни, недели, месяцы. Он страшно устал постоянно видеть смерть, кровь на песке, застывшие глаза людей и не-людей, падавших на арену, чтобы никогда с нее не подняться.

Он все сделал правильно — в Шанкелле ценилось зрелище, поэтому больше всего за бой выручали те, кто мог подарить его публике. Бравада Бьякурана, ни разу не бравшего оружия в руки, была зрителям по вкусу, пропадавший и внезапно появлявшийся из параллельных пластов Шоичи — тоже. Он был прекрасным отвлекающим фактором, он сновал по всей арене, выскакивая в самых невероятных местах. Он с горечью думал, что это, пожалуй, самые действенные из тренировок, которые он мог себе вообразить, сидя в своем заваленном книгами и рукописями кабинете. 

Бьякуран продолжал общаться с ним, как ни в чем не бывало. Улыбался, шутил, то и дело норовил поцеловать в щеку. Когда Шоичи пришел забрать свои вещи из его комнаты, то увидел аккуратную ширму поперек нее и второй матрас на полу. Он остался, убеждая себя, что задержится здесь не дольше, чем на пару недель.

Они продолжали побеждать и получать все больше денег. Но и противники стали опаснее — теперь каждый бой выматывал до изнеможения. Радовало только, что против них не выставляли магов — те сражались на других аренах, проводя долгие часы в удивительных и ужасающих боях. Их с Бьякураном соперниками были в основном наемники и переделанные, большинство — кустарной, явно не столичной работы, с бепорядочно торчащими из тела шипами и пиками, на гусеничном ходу или на колесах. Все они проигрывали.

Сегодняшние соперники тоже были из таких — у одного вместо рук торчали щит и короткое копье, у другого — странные металлические конструкции, в которых полыхал огонь. Выглядели они чертовски тяжелыми, но соперник, ростом даже ниже Шоичи, стоял прямо и глядел на них, не мигая, словно был под действием какого-то вещества. Шоичи вздохнул. Стимуляторы не запрещались, но он прекрасно знал, насколько обманчива их помощь: десятки бойцов погибали просто от потери крови, не чувствуя боли из-за действия наркотика.

Бой начался, и Шоичи шагнул в пласт, сделавшись невидимым для всех. Это была словно изнанка этого мира, пыльные кулисы, сквозь которые он мог разглядеть все происходящее на сцене. Он почувствовал легкий сквозняк, гуляющий по полу, и в который раз заозирался по сторонам в поисках хоть какого-то намека на дверь. Он не знал, как она должна была выглядеть, но представлял себе длинный темный коридор с тысячей тысяч проходов в иные миры. Надо было только шагнуть поглубже. Он вынырнул, тяжело переводя дыхание, и увидел, что один из соперников лежит ничком, напоровшийся на собственное копье. Другой так и продолжал стоять неподвижно, пока Бьякуран описывал круги над ареной под восторженный рев толпы. Шоичи посочувствовал их противнику — тот явно перебрал с наркотиком, и он притупил все рефлексы. Зачем его переделали? За какие провинности? Он посмотрел внимательнее и понял, что работа была явно не кустарной, значит, он, как и Шоичи с Бьякураном, родом из столицы? Шоичи пригляделся к механическим окончаниям рук и решил, что переделанный был предназначен для работы с котлами и поддержания в них огня, но тут боец моргнул и перевел взгляд на Шоичи.

Тот замер, инстинктивно попятился — и рухнул на землю, не в силах закричать от ужаса. Прямо в него летела струя жидкого пламени, оборвавшаяся у самого его лица. Шоичи почувствовал отвратительный запах паленого волоса, потер глаза и понял, что брови и ресницы сгорели. Он подскочил и исчез, скользнув в пласт. Легкие обожгло ледяным воздухом. На глаза словно надавили, череп сжало. Шоичи огляделся по сторонам и со сладким ужасом заметил какое-то слабое свечение позади себя. Дверь. Это могла быть она. Он попытался шагнуть, но было слишком тяжело, он был еще не готов к такому переходу. Он напрягся и вывалился на арену с самого края, под трибуны. Завертел головой, не понимая, отчего на песке никого нет, и тут заметил, что взгляды всех зрителей были устремлены вверх. Шоичи поднял взгляд — и похолодел.

Переделанный мог летать.

Они с Бьякураном носились друг за другом в ночном воздухе, Бьякуран — весело хохоча и выделывая кульбиты, его соперник, с таким же застывшим взглядом, как и в начале боя, сосредоточенно гонялся за ним, сокращая расстояние. Он использовал свои конечности в качестве ракетных двигателей, мощные выбросы пламени поднимали его вверх, но он не мог одновременно лететь и стрелять — на одной руке удержаться было невозможно. Заметив Шоичи, он стремительно понесся к нему. Шоичи попытался уйти в параллельный пласт и понял, что ему не хватит сейчас сил на переход. Он побежал, спотыкаясь на песке, под вопли толпы. Он чувствовал себя загнанным зверем.  
Когда противник опустился на землю и направил на него огнемет, над головой раздался шелест, и по песку прошла рябь. Шоичи вскинулся — и увидел Бьякурана, который обхватил его поперек груди и сразу же взмыл в воздух.

— Шо-чан, без тебя тут ужасно скучно, — прошептал он ему на ухо и поднялся выше.

Публика под ними возмущенно кричала, кто-то кидал в них камни. Боец на арене смотрел на них ничего не выражающим взглядом, потом сосредоточился и послал струю пламени, но она их не достала.

— Что нам делать дальше? — спросил Шоичи, у которого кружилась голова от такой высоты. Но больше — от касающихся затылка губ.

— Ты сможешь провести меня с собой? Взять на ту сторону? Мы могли бы застать его врасплох, очутившись прямо за его спиной. Ты отвлечешь его, а я схвачу и подниму в воздух.

— Я не знаю... Я никогда не пробовал делать это с кем-то, мне не хватит сил.

— Пожалуйста, Шо-чан. Один раз. Всего один. Больше я не попрошу, обещаю.

Шоичи вздрогнул, поняв, что это означает. Бьякуран не пойдет с ним на юг. 

Он ощутил одновременно облегчение и страшную пустоту. Собрал все силы и кивнул.

— Я попытаюсь. Держись за меня как можно крепче. Если я могу переносить с собой неодушевленные объекты, значит, смогу и одушевленные. Надо только постараться. Я смогу. Смогу.

Никогда еще переход не давался ему так тяжело. Ему показалось, что барабанные перепонки вот-вот лопнут. Шоичи замахал руками, поняв, что они все еще в воздухе над ареной, попытался объяснить Бьякурану, что им нужно спуститься, но звуки тонули в вязкой, давящей на уши тишине. 

Шоичи обернулся — Бьякуран сонно моргнул, движения его крыльев были слабыми. Он медленно снижался. Шоичи изо всех сил сжал удерживающую его ладонь, Бьякуран вздрогнул и изменил траекторию. Теперь они летели через арену и через минуту оказались позади бойца. Опустились на песок. Шоичи почувствовал что-то влажное на затылке, потрогал его, поднес пальцы к лицу и глухо вскрикнул — на них была кровь. Он быстро повернулся и увидел, что Бьякуран стоит, запрокинув голову и зажав нос. Шоичи схватил его за руку, показывая, что пора возвращаться. 

Бьякуран кивнул и улыбнулся ему, кровь потекла вниз, на губы, и Шоичи стало страшно. Он крепко сжал ладонь Бьякурана и дернул на себя, делая шаг.

Они вывалились на арену.

Боец мгновенно обернулся, направив на них огнеметы, и Шоичи побежал в сторону, то и дело оглядываясь. 

Бьякуран застыл на месте с потрясенным лицом. Он медленно облизал губы, вытер тыльной стороной ладони кровь с лица и улыбнулся совершено безумной улыбкой. 

— Лети! Ну лети же! — заорал Шоичи, боясь подумать о том, что может твориться сейчас в голове у человека, впервые шагнувшего на изнанку мира совершенно неподготовленным. Он замахал руками, привлекая внимание противника:

— Эй! Эй! — Он закусил губу — Бьякуран не двигался с места. — Сражайся со мной! Где твой огонь? Пропал?

Боец медленно обернулся, смерил его взглядом. И в этот момент Бьякуран словно очнулся ото сна, быстро схватил его и взмыл в воздух.

Сердце Шоичи пропустило удар. Он смотрел, как они поднимаются в небо, как вяло вырывается из рук Бьякурана боец, слышал смех Бьякурана, разлетавшийся над ареной. А потом увидел вспышку, и смех сменился криком. 

Крыло Бьякурана горело, он крутился в воздухе, пытаясь погасить огонь, а выпущенный из рук противник успел затормозить перед самой землей, удержавшись благодаря струе направленного вниз пламени. 

Бьякуран камнем рухнул вниз и принялся кататься по песку. Огонь потух. Подбежавший к нему Шоичи увидел, холодея, почерневшие и съежившиеся лепестки цветка на бледной щеке, которую задело пламя. Он рухнул на колени и схватил Бьякурана.

— Улетай, быстрее, ну же! Я должен... — в голове мелькнула яркой вспышкой мысль. — Я утащу его за собой и вернусь один! Улетай! Пожалуйста!

Бьякуран скривился и с трудом встал на ноги. Его лицо исказилось от боли, улыбка была кривой. Он с трудом взмахнул крыльями, зашипел и все-таки поднялся в воздух, закусив губу.   
Противник шел на них медленно и не сводил глаз. 

— Я верю в тебя, Шо-чан, — проговорил Бьякуран, не глядя на него, и полетел навстречу бойцу.

Шоичи стиснул кулаки и побежал вперед. Он не мог сейчас подобраться ближе через параллельный пласт, ему нужно было беречь силы для нового перехода, чтобы утащить соперника как можно глубже и не дать ему вернуться. Он забрал правее, чтобы обойти его сбоку, но тот повернулся и пошел прямо на него, не обращая внимания на Бьякурана. Шоичи попытался бежать быстрее, спотыкаясь и не чувствуя ног от усталости. Расстояние между ним и противником стремительно сокращалось. 

Бьякуран истощен переходом и ранен, он не поднимет сейчас ни Шоичи, ни врага, он сам еле держится в воздухе. Шоичи видел, какими скованными стали движения его крыльев, каким бледным было его лицо в сером предрассветном сумраке.

Он потерял счет времени и не понимал, как долго уже длится бой. Он знал только одно — надо выжить. Ради всех тех знаний, что у него есть, ради всей той боли, страха, скитаний, через которые он прошел, он должен жить.

Зрители возмущались, они хотели крови и смертей. Кто-то кинул камнем, Шоичи дернулся в сторону и споткнулся, растянувшись на песке. Он почувствовал, как липнет к телу мокрая от пота одежда. Поднялся на ноги и упрямо продолжил бежать. Он должен.

Боец увеличил мощность пламени, поднялся в воздух и полетел к нему. Публика завыла от восторга.

Шоичи сглотнул вязкую слюну и всей кожей ощутил несущийся на него раскаленный поток воздуха. Еще в полете противник поднял руки, мягко приземлившись на песок, и выпустил в Шоичи столб огня.

Шоичи зажмурился.

От удара он отлетел на несколько шагов, ободрав щеку и ладони. Распахнул глаза и заорал, срывая голос.

Бьякуран горел.

Его крылья и волосы полыхали как фитиль. Он упал на песок и кричал, не в силах сбить пламя. Шоичи подбежал к нему на негнущихся ногах, упал и схватил за руки, которыми тот закрывал лицо.   
И они провалились во тьму.

Она втекала в глаза и уши, в легкие, которые смерзлись, не пропуская воздух. Во тьме сияли звезды. Во тьме мерцала дверь.

Шоичи тащил Бьякурана за руки. Пламя погасло, чужие ожоги сочились сукровицей, кровь хлестала изо рта и носа Бьякурана, лилась по лицу. Шоичи звал его, пытался разговаривать с ним, судорожно сжимая ледяную ладонь в руке, не в силах отвести взгляд от обугленных обломков, торчащих из его спины. Кружилась голова, его вырвало на сверкающую звездами дорогу, по которой он пытался волочь Бьякурана. 

Он умирает, понял Шоичи ясно и четко. Он не выдержит переход. Он погибнет на пороге.

Он остановился и опустился на колени. Выпачканный сажей и кровью, побелевший и с жалкими сморщившимися останками цветка на щеке, с почерневшими обрубками вместо крыльев — Бьякуран был самым удивительным из всех, кого он встречал. И самым красивым.

Шоичи в последний раз посмотрел на дверь, вздохнул — и сосредоточился на едва различимой за завесой арене.

Они вывалились на песок, когда победитель уже склонил голову перед трибунами. Шоичи закусил губу, стараясь не думать о неподвижно распластавшемся позади Бьякуране, подбежал к бойцу и схватил его за плечо. 

Он вернулся через десять минут, когда толпа уже озверела от ожидания. Он не мог сделать этого раньше. Ему нужно было убедиться, что они победили сегодня наверняка.

***

Все накопленные деньги пришлось отдать биомагу, но тот действительно знал свое дело. 

Пока он спиливал остатки крыльев со спины Бьякурана, Шоичи сидел в углу кабинета и смотрел, как падает на пол мелкая костяная крошка. Бьякуран спал под действием лекарств и только тихо стонал время от времени.

Биомаг удалил остатки цветка, и на месте, где рос мясистый стебель, остался только неровный шрам фиолетового цвета.

Когда через пару дней рубцы на спине совсем затянулись под действием магии, и Бьякуран очнулся, Шоичи спросил у него, хочет ли он свести эти следы.

Бьякуран покачал головой.

Они неспеша пообедали, и Шоичи узнал, что Бьякуран любит десерты. Он отдал ему свой, наблюдая за тем, с каким восторгом Бьякуран отправлял в рот каждый кусочек.

Еще Шоичи узнал, что если самому коснуться губами губ Бьякурана, то тот распахивает глаза широко и изумленно.

Они не торопились. Они узнавали друг друга, восстанавливая силы и восполняя пробелы в знаниях о мире и той его составляющей, о которой они не подозревали до встречи. 

И когда они были полны своими силами, и знаниями, и чувствами до краев, Шоичи протянул руку Бьякурану, а тот крепко сжал ее.

И они шагнули.


End file.
